


Sparring Practice: Extended Scene

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Mentions of Snoke - Freeform, rated mature to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: From chapter 42 of The Broken Edge: Poe loves seeing Ben spar. A lot. Sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: So you can consider this a bit of a deleted scene (for AO3) for The Broken Edge. I was a little worried about possibly violating AO3's rating rules (because I put the story under unrated). It's short, but I hope you enjoy.

It was after dinner, when they were both full (and Poe loved the dinners too, the easy camaraderie, the feeling of Ben’s arms about his waist even as they cooked, and afterwards, just eating with Ben) that they headed upstairs. A quick goodnight to BB-8, and they headed towards the room they shared and closed the door. And they were alone, the lights low, and Ben’s gaze practically predatory.

 

“So,” he said, his voice practically a purr, “What did you mean by being distracted?”

 

Poe swallowed. Already, Ben was practically teasing him. “Just watching you...just watching you was amazing,” he said. “You’re gorgeous in battle, Ben, you really are, even if it’s just practice. And the way you shed your cloak...it’s such a weird thing to find erotic but stars, it was...”

 

Ben gave him a sly sort of grin.

 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

 

“If Yana hadn’t been there, I would have taken off a little more.”

 

Poe shivered. “Ben...stars, you can’t say something like that and not follow it up.”

 

“What did you have in mind?” Ben’s purr suggested, however, that he knew exactly what Poe had in mind.

 

“I want to see you...without your clothes.” Poe wet his lips. “I want to see you, Ben.” He already cursed himself for not sounding more eloquent, but it seemed that eloquence had flown out the window in that moment. “Please...oh, please...”

 

“I couldn’t refuse.”

 

Ben’s fingers moved to the scarf he was wearing first, pulling it away and shaking back that thick, lovely hair. To think that the first time he had been so nervous as he undressed, never mind that he was gorgeous. Now the way he stripped, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing to Poe in that moment.

 

Already, Poe tried to think of things that would delay him, delay him from what he was feeling, even though his body practically ached for Ben’s own, for his touch. X wings...those were a good start. It didn’t take his mind off the fact, however, that watching Ben remove his tunic to expose his chiseled, slender chest sprinkled with freckles only made Poe ache all the more.

 

Ben stripping seemed to go on for too long. Poe already knew the body underneath too well, too intimately, the muscular planes of his chest, the fine bone structure of his shoulders, the strange contrast between being tall and muscular and almost delicate, but it only made him want Ben more, and Ben, damn him, seemed to know this. Finally, Ben stood before him, naked, well-formed, and Poe’s mouth never failed to go dry. Ben had gained more confidence standing naked before Poe than he had their first time -- Poe could remember their first time, Ben looking down as if embarrassed to be naked in front of Poe, as if wondering if Poe would want him when by the stars, Poe did, and there wasn’t anyone else he’d rather want. Seeing him naked was breathtaking then and it was breathtaking now.

 

“You like what you see?” Ben’s voice, taking on a decidedly flirtatious edge.

 

“You’re...you’re breathtaking.” he said. “Kriff, Ben...”

 

“That’s the plan.”

 

Already feeling like his knees had been replaced with water, Poe reached towards his jacket, shed it, shed his shirt, his pants, his socks and shoes, and he stood before Ben.

 

He could feel the sheer hunger in Ben’s eyes as he stood before him, hunger that was as powerful as when he undressed the first time. Eyes dilated, almost black, lips parted in amazement.

 

“I still can’t believe the way you look,” he said, softer now. “You’re _beautiful_ , Poe.”

 

And for a moment, it seemed that Poe’s lust-filled haze died down to be replaced with a feeling of utter affection for this man. Troubled, loving, caring, too easy to fall in love with. He stepped forward, placed his hands on Ben’s arms. Ben was so close to him, so warm. So perfect.

 

“May I kiss you?” Poe said.

 

Ben said nothing. Just a nod. Poe leaned in (and it was frustrating, having a lover who practically towered over you. Granted, there were quite a few beings taller than Poe Dameron, but it didn’t make it less frustrating), and their lips met, gentle at first before getting more passionate, more feeling. Poe wanted this man, craved this man, and his lips tasted so very much like the soup that they had for dinner that night as Poe all but devoured his mouth, and his body was so warm and so comforting.

 

And he could feel Ben’s mind, not stormy and possessive and hungry like the other times they had made love, but brighter, happier, more colorful, desire taking on stronger currents even as Poe broke their kiss, lips still swollen and tasting of Ben (not that he was complaining), and laid kisses to his chest, to his neck. Ben laughed, moaned, and even that drove Poe on. Ben. How he wanted this man, how he loved this man, loved him so completely that his heart could have burst...

 

They fell onto the bed, and into the rhythms of their lovemaking then, kisses, endearments, caresses, promises and encouragements, Poe tenderly exploring his lover’s body as if for the first time, and it seemed as if Ben was twenty and Poe was twenty-three again, wild for each other without the threat of Ben going someplace that Poe doubted he wanted to go to himself.

 

Long after it was over, Poe curled up on Ben’s chest, sweaty and sticky from their lovemaking, and drifted off into sleep, peaceful for the moment.


End file.
